A variety of devices have been developed for game play. For example, various gaming companies have created gaming consoles to provide a user with a unique gaming experience. To illustrate, the user can play war games, kungfu games, dancing games, etc.
Some gaming companies have developed a display device that goes over a head of the user and provides the user with a display of a game. The user feels as if he/she is in a game during use of such display device to play the game.
However, with an increase in graphics associated with a game and processing associated with the game, processing power of the gaming consoles cannot be increased.